Heart As Cold As Ice
by Elle Faith
Summary: Okay so I've decided to make the oneshot 'My fallen angel' a three shot, so it's six years after Nevaeh has died, or did she?...  By the way this is AU  Pairings:OCxIta and MadaxOC  rated M for language


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would be dead Muahahahah**

**(A/N: Please review I would really appreciate it. Oh and thank you to Yuti-chan for reviewing my first story I appreciate it!)**

HeArT aS cOlD aS iCe

It had been 6 years since my fallen angel had truly fallen. I had achieved my ultimate goal:world domination. But it was nothing truly to celebrate, not without her. "M-mr. Uchiha?"

Came the voice of my newest secretary. "What?" I say harshly. "T-there's s-s-s-some woman fighting our guards. S-she says she's the love of your life and she needs to see you." I roll my eyes, even as supreme ruler, one that kills unmercifully, I still have fan girls. "Kill her."

I say dismissively. The nervous woman looks down. "S-s-s-sir she h-has wings." My eyes widen. "Stop attacking now!" I yell at her. She eeps and runs down the stairs I run quickly towards the window, hoping against hope. My heart almost soars when I see it's her. My fallen angel... The one that died in my arms 6 years ago. I transport my way down there.

When she sees me her whole face lights up just like it used to. I find myself running towards her. In seconds, she's in my arms. "Madara!" Her voice is so beautiful I almost cry. "Nevaeh my fallen angel!" I say with all the love, anger, and grief I had been holding inside of me. I bury my face in her hair taking in her scent. It's still the same, cinnamon and peppermint. She pulls out of my arms looking confused. "Who's Nevaeh?" Then my whole world turns black.

"What do you mean who's Nevaeh? You are!" She shakes her head slowly. "No I am Hael, my best friend is Naruto Uzumaki and I work for the hidden village in the sand." I cringe internally. There are questions running wildly through my head. All of my subordinates are looking at me, expecting to kill her for being part of the rebellion. But I can't do that. "Everyone is to leave this girl alone. If any of you touch her I will personally handle your punishment."

The men gulped in fear. "Come with me Ne- I mean Hael." He said and led the confused girl into the huge building. "Okay." She replies all happily. _Is she even aware that I am the person her village is trying to destroy?_ I think to my self.

~In Madara's private office~

"Okay Hael you do realize who I am, right?" I ask carefully. She nods with a soft smile.

"Then why are you here if I am the enemy of your village?" I ask. "Well that's simple, I never said that I was still apart of that village now did I?" She said. _Well this is interesting._

"So why are you here regardless, this is a dangerous place you know." She rolls her eyes. _Just like back in the Akatsuki._ "I can handle myself." Was all she said. "But if you say you're Hael, then how do you know me as 'the love of your life?" "That's because this beautiful woman that looked like me said that me and you were meant to be together!" She said. My eyes widen._ Ah Nevaeh even in the afterlife you try to be __with me._ "What exactly did she say?" I ask. "Well she said that if I come to you she would show you the rest." "Okay and how exactly would she do that?" I ask now very amused. "I have to take your hand and um, well kiss you." I smirk. "I thought you'd never ask." I say. And with that I take her face in my hands and gently kiss her, like our first kiss. Then everything fades.

~In Hael's mind~

(3rd person P.O.V.)

Madara finds himself surrounded by a whole clan of angel-like beings. "Where am I." He says in total amazement. "You are where all our ancestors go when they die." Said a woman in pure white. "Who are you?" Madara asks. She smiles gently almost like... "I am Nevaeh's mother." said the woman. "ah I see the resemblance, so why am I here?" Madara asks. "Well Nevaeh is happy here, but she isn't totally happy, she desperately misses you and everyone can see that, so we came up with a plan to make her 20th birthday really special." The woman said. "By the way I am Amelia." she introduced herself. Madara smiles. "And what exactly would that gift be Amelia?" He asks. "Come with me and you'll see."

The two of them enter a building and Madara looks in awe at the beauty of the room. It looked like it was literally something out of heaven. Amelia smirks. "I'm glad that you find our home so breath-taking." He gets a slight pink tint on his cheeks. "Everything is quite beautiful here." He simply said. Finally they get to a grand looking door. "Alright the only good thing about this is even though she knows it's a surprise party for her, she doesn't know that you are going to be here so prepare yourself." Amelia warns.

He snorts, "Like I can't handle her." "well she has changed quite a bit you know, in appearance and attitude." Said Amelia. He took a deep breath. "Just let me see the person I've been waiting six years to see." He says impatiently. "Okay I warned ya, open the doors!" Yells Amelia. The grand doors open to reveal a beautiful but dark looking girl in the middle of everything. Time slows as she slowly turns around, everyone screaming "Happy birthday Nevaeh!" When she sees Madara all she can do is stare.

~2 seconds later~

"Madara!" Was all that was heard before her and Madara disappeared from sight. Landing somewhere in the forest Madara grins. "Well I knew you missed me but I didn't know you just couldn't wa-" He stopped talking upon seeing the panicked look on her face. "What is wrong my love?" He asks. "They lured you here too!" She wailed. "What do you mean?" He asked confused. "This place isn't what you think it is! It's a horrible, evil place where these demons killed and ate everyone here, that wasn't even my mother you were talking to! It was the thing that ate her!" She yelled while sobbing. "Shh calm down my love, how can that be I have your reincarnate in my very office!" He said. She looked at him. "What? My reincarnate! Oh my jashin I'm saved! With that I could go back to being alive with you!" She yelled. "how?" was his quick reply.

She smiled slowly. "Well all you would have to do is kill her, maybe like strangling or smothering, and then I can escape and go in her body, being myself again." She answered. He smiled. "Anything for you my love." Suddenly a shock of lightning went through the sky and he saw her for what she truly was, a frightening demoness, trying to take his love's place. His eyes harden as he slams the thing against a tree. She panicked, "What's wrong my love?" She asked. "What happened the day of your death?" He growled. "Um I died after killing the last of the konoha people." His eyes narrowed. "Wrong, you killed the last of the ninja, or so it seemed, and then died in my arms! Who are you and what have you done with my Nevaeh!" He yelled in hate. A dark sounding laugh suddenly echoed through the forest.

"What are you talking about? I am your **'love'**" The demon exclaimed. His grip tightened on the thing inhabiting his love's body. More laughing. "Okay I'll tell you. **I** **ate her.** Oh and it was the best meal ever she just kept going on and on about you saying stuff like 'oh Madara I love you so much' and 'Madara! It hurts so bad please help me!' Haha what a waste of space." It said. He picked it up and slammed it again. "You f*cker give her back!" He yelled. But then totally stopped when he realized something. That was the voice of her demon, Suzaku. The b*tch... "You're just f*cking with me aren't you?" He realized. She laughed, back to normal. "D*mn, you finally get it, I thought I was going to have to blow my cover because I was going to die, again." She said while hugging him. Then she started laughing again. "Aw you were so cute when I told you to kill my reincarnate!" She said.

He sighed. "I suppose that I should apologize for the rough treatment." He said. She nodded. "And I apologize for making you think evil demons ate me and my families' souls." She sighed. "And I'm sorry that I was going to kill you for being an evil true – love - eating b*tch." He said. They both only lasted a minute until they were on the ground laughing, and then a few more when they were kissing. After a while they stopped. "Okay now on to the real plan."

"And that would be?" Asked Madara. "Well you can get permission from that reincarnate, which by the way really isn't. She's just an experiment that the sand village did to help protect themselves. She retains all of my powers, but only half of my memories, so naturally I had to intervene, and I led her here so she could become my host. The really good thing is since I'm an official angel, I am immortal." explained Nevaeh. "Okay so how do I get her to consent?" Asked Madara. "Oh that's the easy part, just get her to say 'I Hael Relinquish all rights to my body for my one true love' and that's the okay for me to come on in!" She said. "What do you mean 'that's the easy part' That sounds like the hardest part making someone give up their life!" Exclaimed Madara. "No it'll be easy because she has already fallen in love with you, and with the right push, she'll do it without a second thought. Oh and what life? The life of an experiment? A fighting machine, trust me you're only doing her a favor by this. The Sand village and her 'friends' will continue to force her to fight until she is of no more use to them." said Nevaeh.

"Oh well when you explain it like that you make it sound like I'm saving her from some horrible demise." Said Madara sarcastically. "Well if it'll make you feel better I can only take partial control so she'll never disappear, but it'll be a tight fit with Suzaku there too, and her body might reject one of us, and I can't live without Suzaku, so that in turn would reject both of us." Said Nevaeh. He thought for one minute. "Okay, but if and only if the whole experiment thing is true, if not we'll find another way to get you back here." Said Madara.

"Look if you truly feel uncomfortable killing my reincarnate as you call it then there is another way." Sighed Nevaeh. He raised his eyebrows. "And that would be?" "Well this one is more risky because it's not absolute but maybe if you trade my soul in for another one of equal value then you could get me back that way but you would have to have my body or ashes there too." Said Nevaeh. "Now I like that one better." Said Madara. "As good as it may sound it's very dangerous because the soul collector that has me really wants me so you might have to find someone that is even greater than me in value, like a hokage, or a very sacred priestess, something like that." Said Nevaeh. "Or we could exchange all of us in order for you to have a second chance." Said the voice of Amelia. "Momma? No! We'll find someone else who can pay the price." Said Nevaeh quickly. The woman shakes her head. "No it will be us, we already exchanged half for your sister Kikyo." Nevaeh's eyes widen. "Where is she?" Amelia smiles. "In Madara's office I believe." She said.

"What? Impossible! How can that be you told me that was my reincarnate!" Yelled Nevaeh. Amelia shrugged. "I lied." She said. "But why would you do that?" Cried Nevaeh. "Honey it was all for your birthday, if I told you right away it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" Amelia said. "Aw mom I love you guys so much! Why would you sacrifice everything for me?" She asked. Her mothers eyes soften. "Because you did the same for us." Amelia took a deep breath. "We have one last thing to say, but it's not good... You were pregnant when you died." "...WHAT!" Shouted Nevaeh. "You were pregnant, and no we haven't been hiding that either, the baby lived by a miracle, but the bad news is she was taken in by leaf shinobi, their names are Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga." Said Amelia, her eyes narrowing. "They had absolutely no right, for doing that and you need to go get her back before she becomes too aware and thinks they are her parents. I mean she is 6 of course, but they put a jutsu on her to make her process things slowly, so in her mind she is only 2." Explained Amelia. Nevaeh's eyes harden. "Get me the fuck down there before I blow up." She said dangerously. "Okay honey, everyone gather up!" She called. All around the remaining clan gathered up from the trees. Amelia started chanting, the rest of the clan with her. _**"Cruor Pectoris Mei Tutella Tua Est.**_

_**Vita Vitae Meae Corripians Tuam Corripians Meam.**_

_**Corpus Corporis Mei Medulla Mensque**_

_**Anima Animae Meae Animam Nostram Connecte.**_

_**Cruor Pectoris Mei Luna Mea Aetus Meus**_

_**Cruor Pectoris Mei Fatum Meum Mea Salus."**_

Translation: Blood of my heart Protection is thine

Life of my life, taking yours taking mine

Body of my body Marrow and mind

Soul of my soul to our spirit bind

Blood of my heart, my tide my moon.

Blood of my heart, my salvation my doom.(1)

She looked like this:

In the midst of chanting Nevaeh rushed in to get something, when she came back out it was a picture of her and her sister at their old home before the attack.

It looked like this:

(Nevaeh is the one sitting and yes her hair is naturally that color)

"How Do I get back?" Asked Madara. "This is kind of a genjutsu so just release it." Replied Nevaeh. "Oh." He said. Just then a portal opened and out of it came a man dressed as a judge. ** "Hmm it looks like my dear Nevaeh would like out of here, okay so for one angel of death the price better be heavy." **He said. "It is. I want her free and back in her body immortally for the price of all of us!" Yelled her mom fiercely. He chuckled. **"Okay but we gotta weigh it on the scale." **He said. He put Nevaeh on one side and the rest of the clan on the other. The scale instantly weighed down on the clans side. **"Way too heavy, we need something to even it up."**

Nevaeh thought, "Um what about immortality for my daughter too?" She asked. **"One immortality life coming up." **The scale went up about half way for them but still not even. **"Anything else?"** "Um casting powers beyond anyone in the world." **"...Fine but you give up being the best in 2 centuries then you have to work for it." **The scale finally balanced and the man stared down at Nevaeh. **"I enjoyed doing business with ya, okay say bye bye." **Then everything disappeared.

~back in Madara's office~

Madara returned very confused. The reincarnate or rather Kikyo opened her eyes too. "Okay so what is the actual story here, did you summon me there, or Nevaeh, or Amelia?" Asked Marara. She smiled. "We all did, we had to combine our powers, although we had to combine Nevaeh's secretly, wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" She said cheerfully. He nodded. "Okay now let's go find Nevaeh's body or ashes so we can dig her up!" She said excitedly. Madara's eyes widen. "She's probably freaking out right now. I have her in a shallow grave at the memorial stone." I said. She nodded gravely and we transported there.

~At the memorial grave~

(Nevaeh's P.O.V.)

I woke up in a very dark place. At first I thought I had failed or the Judge had double crossed us, then I realized that I was in a grave probably six feet under. "Oh okay phew scared myself for a minute there." Then I realized I was buried alive. Then I started screaming.

(Madara's P.O.V.)

When we got there I could already hear the panicked screams of my lover. Laughing I look at Kikyo. "We better get her out fast before she has a panic attack." We hear even louder screams. Kikyo laughs. "Too late." Chuckling, I throw her a shovel and we start digging.

After only a few minutes of effort we manage to get to her coffin. I release my jutsu I placed on it to keep grave robbers away, and it opens. Everything inside looks completely untouched, like the day I buried her there. I made a mental note in my head not to kill the grave stone and coffin makers. I am brought back to reality when I hear her voice. "Madara? Or would you like me to call you Tobi for kicks?" I look down, and there she was, not a day older, and fortunately not looking like a dead decaying corpse either. "Nevaeh My dear sweet fallen." She smiles. "Even though I've been waiting 6 years to hear that, can I get out of this coffin first?" I laugh and grab her by both arms, lifting her easily. She's still very light.

(Nevaeh's P.O.V.)

I really want him right now. Is all I can think. His beautiful face and smooth lips. His arms around me, I can feel his muscles through his thin shirt. Damn it's good too be alive. Suddenly I notice Kikyo's presence there. "Kikyo!" I rejoice. We both run and hug each other endearingly. "I missed you so much Vaeh-nii I was so angry when I found out I just missed you. But I guess it was worth it to get to spend eternity with you and my niece." She said. My baby. I have to get her. I turn to Madara. "Speaking of that I need to go to sand to give those f*ckers a piece of my f*cking mind, and maybe internal bleeding if they're lucky." I say angrily. He laughs shortly. "Okay but we're going to have to wait a little bit before that I have to gather the army and the Akatsuki, oh by the way I was able to bring back every member, besides Orochimaru Pein and Konan." She smirked. "Oh Madara have you forgotten how we used to do it when we were a small force? Don't get so spoiled, but as for backup I will take Ita-kun, Shark-face, you of course, and my sister Kikyo." She answered. "Very well as you wish." He complied.

~Time skip (A/N: Cuz i'm lazy :P)~

(at Sand Village gates)

...**BOOM!..** "What the heck?" One of the guards yelled. They immediately recognized one of the attackers. "Hael-san?" They ask incredulously. "It's Kikyo bitches!" She screamed blowing her wings at them, they both flew back and hit the gates' wall with such force that they died instantly. "Now that we have their attention..." Trailed off Nevaeh sarcastically. "Come let's go!" Yelled Kikyo back at her. They ran through Suna and much to their surprise, they faced little resistance. "They're probably all gathered up and are waiting for us to get to the Kazegage tower." Explained Madara. "What do you want the Akatsuki to do?" Asked the new leader Itachi. (A/N: If you paid attention Madara resurrected all most all the Akatsuki with the exception of Orochimaru, Pein and Konan.) "You will attack only if necessary which will most likely be the situation." Said Madara. "Can't we just kill them all?" Said Kisame in frustration. "Calm down Kisame it's all about patience." Said Itachi. "Shut the hell up you arrogant Uchiha bastard!" Yelled Ksame. "I hate waiting, I agree with Kisame." said Kikyo. "Well I'm willing to wait." said Nevaeh . **"It **doesn't matter to me." Said Madara. "Whatever you say Itachi." Said Kisame. "All of your opinions have just succeeded in wasting our time and giving our enemies more time to prepare. We will do what Madara-sama suggested." Said Itachi. "Hai." They all reply. "Come on let's get moving I want my baby _now."_ Said Nevaeh impatiently. They all nod and head for the tower.

~at the tower~

(Nevaeh's P.O.V.)

I was starting to get worried that this was all a trap. We had faced almost **no resistance** all the way through the village. It made me think that somehow they planned this. Something was going to happen, and it made my nerves stand on edge.

We came up to the triple reinforced doors. My wings blew through them easily. What I saw made my jaw drop. Sakura, Sai, Sasuke. All people I had killed with my own hands so long ago, all alive and well. "_**How?"**_ I said.

"The people you killed were actually villagers, they sacrificed themselves so that Konoha's best wouldn't die. So us and the rest of the rookie nine all did this and they helped us easily." Said Sasuke evilly. All those people, innocent people. I killed them all. "You horrible bastard!" I scream.

"Why do you care? You're just a copy of the real Hael-chan you only retain her memories!" "No she's the real **Nevaeh**, I'm the one that tricked you I made it seem like the experiment was a success and disposed of the real one, trust me you did not want to see it, personally I think I did it a favor. I am Kikyo, Nevaeh's sister." She said as she came out of the shadows, she grasped my hand tight. I

watch with slight amusement as their faces go from shock to confusion to absolute terror. "It's actually you?" Whispered Naruto. I grin like the old me. "The one and only." He breaks out into a smile I haven't seen in so long, his knuckle head ninja smile.

"I missed you." "I know. I'm sorry as much as this little reunion has touched me I only came here for one thing." "To destroy us?" Drawled Sasuke boredly. But I could tell it was a serious question. Before I could answer another voice came in.

"Wow little brother I figured you would be trying to kill me by now." Said Itachi in the same tone. Sasuke's eyes widen considerably. "I thought you were dead, I thought I killed you." He whispered brokenly. Taking it as shock Itachi half smiled. "Yet here I am."

What Sasuke did next was totally unexpected. He fell on his knees and begged forgiveness. Syke! He intstantly shot five kunais at Itachi, which he promptly dodged. "How could you let me kill you after all that you did for me you let live half of my life hating you, my only family!"

That was what surprised us, Itachi was so surprised all he could say is, "Shouldn't you be angry?" "Okay you guys can start up with the brotherly love after I get what I want." "And that is?" Asked Naruto. "My Baby Back!" I growl.

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to play dumb. "The little orphan girl that you and Hinata have, it's mine and Madara's child, and I want her back now." I say. His eyes harden. "I'm sorry Hael-chan, but I can give you that." He says coldly. I growl again.

What does he mean by he can't give me that? It's my child, and my blood, so I want her now! Inside of me, my demon side Suzaku was awakening for the first time in years. **Hello Nevaeh. It's been a long time. **_Yeah not long enough. _I say angrily.** Still as kind as ever I see.** He says sarcastically. _I need your help._** Big shocker there.**_ Shut up and listen dammit!_** Okay! What is it? **_Right before I died I was pregnant with a child. _**Yes I know this because I mourned for it's death while I died with you, it would have the strongest combination, Uchiha and Akasahi.**

_Well she didn't died, by some miracle the Konoha medic nin saved her life._** What! I want our child now then! Where is she?**_ With them and they refuse to give her back, now you see why I need your help, don't kill them, that will be their thanks for saving her, but get the information then get her, got it?_** Yes, now let me out so I can see this baby for myself.**

I took a deep breath and focused on his energy, he focused on mine and with a simple spell we switched out. _**"Irideta"**_ I said, and instantly felt the change, suddenly I was second in command of my body.

(3rd person P.O.V.)

The argument over who would do what was still going on, that is until they heard a certain powerful witch say, "_**Irideta"**_ The Akatsuki and Madara all took a step back, knowing what was going to happen. Kikyo nodded her head and started to change too.

The two girls started to transform. Nevaeh's green hair turned black, and her purple eyes turned white, her outfit turned all black too, with black wrappings, even her wings were black.

Kikyo's wings turned brown with black streaks in them, her eyes turned black, and her school girl outfit became more Gothic and threatening. All in all these girls looked beautiful and terrifying too behold. _**"I'll give you one more chance, give me my child and you all will be left unharmed, I give you my word."**_ said Nevaeh in the voice of Suzaku. "Never." Shouted Naruto fiercely.

**Then for you insolence you will die!" **He says and lifts my hands.

Tbc...


End file.
